


Always / Sebastian Stan

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim





	Always / Sebastian Stan

I pulled the car visor down and open the little flap to see the mirror. Quickly checking my make up for the millionth time after leaving the apartment before my boyfriend opened the car door.

"I still look beautiful. Not a single smudge of mascara on your face." He smiled down at me. He extended his hand out to me and I took it, stepping out of the car.

It's already dawn, yet I felt like ditching the party and leaving with my boyfriend. "Are you sure you want to be here?" I asked.

"Of course. I've never met any of your friends before, do I want me to leave? He asks.

"No, of course not." I slightly lied.

"Let's go then." I took a hold of his hand and made our way across the lawn. I pulled on the hem of my black lace dress down as I climbed up the small stairs of the entrance.

It's been a while since I had last seen my best friend. The few years I was out of town I had no connections back here. I didn’t want to hear anything about this place. I ignored everyone’s calls and texts until eventually they gave up trying to contact me. But she never stopped considering me as a friend even though I pushed her away.

 I had forgotten to mention my newest relationship, my boyfriend Aaron, but considering the fact that he hated parties I didn't bother mentioning him when she invited me. Of course when I told Aaron I was going to the birthday party he immediately thought the invitation was for two.

Two knocks on the door and I could hear footsteps running towards the door and I knew it was her.

Her eyes widened as she looks at me and my companion at the door step. "Happy Birthday, Leslie!" I cheered handing over a pink gift bag.

"Hey, babe!" She smiles and hugs me. "Who's this guy?"

"This is my boyfriend, Aaron." I intertwine your arm in his and hold his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She shakes hands with him and stands sideways. "Come on in."

Aaron lets me walk in first and I was immediately greeted with a couple of screams from my old high school friends. They all rush to me and pull me into a giant group hug.

 Leslie pulls me to the side as soon as the group hug breaks. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? She asked. I looked back at the living room and see Aaron standing in the corner awkwardly.

"You didn’t ask, plus he's not a party person. I didn't think he would come." I shrugged.

She whispers as her eyes slowly begin to water. “Babe, I’m so sorry.”

"What's wrong? What happened now?" I wait for her to wipe her tears away and pull herself together. Then the idea hits me. "What did you do?" I ask in a lower, more serious tone.

 “I thought you were single and I wanted to help get your life back together so I...” As she begins to explain the situation, I confirm my guesses.

I see him leaning against the kitchen wall with a red cup in his hand, his eyes focused on me.

"I invited Sebastian." She finally says.

“You couldn't have asked me before?" I tried to gently tell her. I couldn't yell at the birthday girl no matter how furious I was at the idea of being at the same party as my ex.

"I wanted to surprise you. He was more than happy to see you. He missed you. He went through a lot after you left." Her eyes began to water again.

"I won’t be able to stay for long. I'm sorry." I walked back to Aaron and see him sitting on the couch having a conversation with a few known acquaintances.

I take my purse and placed it on my shoulder hinting at Aaron that it was time to go, but he completely dismissed it. "Come sit down with me baby." He patted the seat next to him. Aaron wasn't a party person and making him leave the party when he just started to have a good time wasn't polite. Aaron put his arm around me as he continued talking to a party guest. I looked back at Sebastian who was clearly heartbroken at the sight of me with another man.

 

 **

 

A few hours passed by, Aaron began to make more friends and Sebastian still would not keep his eyes off of me. I ended up at the girls’ side of the living room catching up on their lives but none of their stories could get your mind off of Sebastian. The birthday girl, now happy, sat next to me.

 "Babe, can you do me a favor?" She asked. I nodded in response. "I need you to go get me the birthday candles upstairs, I forgot them in my bedroom. They're still in the plastic store bag."

 "Alright." I stood up and made my way up the stairs to the bedroom.

I walk in and immediately find the plastic bag on the bed. As I lean over, I hear the bedroom door click shut. I turn around and see Sebastian turning the lock on the door knob.

 "How've you been? It's been a while." He said as he slowly took a few steps towards me.

 "I've been great. Thanks for asking." I try to hide my shaky voice. Now, Sebastian is only a few inches away, towering over me. "I'll see you later." I try and make my way around Sebastian and reach the door.

His arm goes across my body and his hand is on my waist. "You're not going to ask me how I am?" He says. I look up at him and see tears start to fill his eyes. "Because I'm not great."

"Sebastian, let it g-"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you walk in with him?" His jaw clenched at the end of his sentence. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you left?"

"If you think you're going to win me back over with a fucking sob story. You’re not." I snapped, pushing his arm away from me. "Have you forgotten how many nights I spent alone while you were out partying with your friends? Countless days I spent hating myself for not being good enough for you, for not being able to hold your attention for more than a fucking minute."

"Stop." He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's my fault. I know and I hate myself for that. I've got the bruises to prove it." He dropped his head down and looked at the ground. At that moment, my heart shattered. No matter how much I hated Sebastian, I still loved him.

Without thinking, I made my way towards him, standing in front of him. He looked up at me and in that moment I saw his face clearly. There was a small red and purple spot under his left eye and his right cheek was slightly swollen.

I got down on my knees. "What the hell did you do?"

"I did what every coward did. I gave up looking for you. Your parents wouldn't tell me where you moved. Your sister shut the door on me every time I went to her house to see if you were there. I gave up and started drinking, thinking I had lost you forever." He gently and slowly placed hands on either side of my face. "I got so drunk I started picking fights with others at the bar. I got kicked out, and as soon as I did, I found another bar. I was going crazy thinking you were with someone else. Thinking you chose someone over me. And you did."

I took his hands off my face and stood up. I began to pace across the room, back and forth.

“I couldn’t take this place. Everything reminded me of you. I had to leave and start over.” I paused in the middle of the room and looked back at Sebastian. His lower lip began to tremble.

“I know I hurt you. But I never, and I mean never, cheated on you.”

“Was I supposed to believe you were out with your friends playing charades? I wasn’t stupid.”

“I missed your sarcasm.” He got up from the bed and walked towards me.  I began to walk away from him, but all I managed to do was to trap myself in between Sebastian and the bedroom wall. I pressed my back against the wall. “I haven’t been with anyone, not even after you left. Now if you won’t get it through your thick skull that’s fine, I'll find other ways to prove it to you." Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest, his lips found mine as he began to move them against me. 

My hands pressed against his chest in attempt to push him away from me but that only made him become more desperate. His hands fumbled around my body, trying to touch every part of me that he could. I grew weak under his touch, or maybe it was because I also wanted to kiss him. Years away from him made me only want him more. 

My mind went to Aaron who was downstairs completely oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was being kissed by her ex and she liked it. 

Disgusted with myself I finally found the strength and pushed him off me.

"Please, just stop." I cried. He stumbled back looking at me in shock. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." I wiped the tears spilling out of my eyes. "I have Aaron and he's a great guy. I shouldn't be doing this to him, he doesn't deserve it."

Sebastian's jaw clenched as he formed his hands into fists. 

"I can't stand the thought of him touching you. Just to think he get's his hands on you.."

"That shouldn't bother you." I interrupted him. "We're nothing." 

"We could be something, again, if you give me the chance." He looked into my eyes. "Just one word. One word and I'll make you happy or I'll leave you alone. One word that's all it takes." 

"Goodbye, Sebastian." I took the plastic store bag from the bed and walked out of the room. I rushed into the bathroom in the hallway and finished crying there.

It took just one look at Sebastian in that room to make me want to be with him. One look for me to melt and almost take him back as he told me what he had gone through after I left. 

I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath before I made my way downstairs.

* * *

The dim light coming from my phone on the night stand lit distracted me from sleeping. My hand wanted to reach for it and dial the numbers. But I couldn't.

I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. No one would be hear me. Maybe the neighbors. But I needed to let out a scream in desperation. I took a deep breath and sat up on my bed. I unplugged my phone from the charger and began to dial. 

"Hello?" His voice sounded on the other end.

I hesitated to answer, what if he was upset at me. This whole night as a mess and it was all my fault. I completely ignored him the rest of the party. Why would I be calling this late at night? 

I was about to hang up when he said my name.

"Is that you?" He asked. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes." 

"Oh great, good thing you called,  I was just going to ask you which window was yours."

"How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Simple, I followed you home." He responded. 

"Sebastian!" I stage whispered. 

"Which one is your window?" He asked again.

"Second floor, far left."

Within a few seconds there was a knock on the window. I rushed to get my robe to cover myself and turned the bedroom light on. 

I slid the window pane open and let Sebastian in my room. 

"Hi." He smiled sheepishly. 

"Hey." I gave him half a smile. "Why are you here?"

"I still didn't get an answer for my question while we were up in the bedroom." He reached for a strand of my long hair and tucked it behind my ear. 

"If I tell you 'Yes' what makes me think you won't go back to your old ways again?" I asked.

"I promise you it wont happen. I know what it's like to be without you and it's hell." Sebastian reached behind him and pulled out a few sunflowers from his back pants pocket. "These are for you. As an apology for throwing myself at you earlier. I got carried away." 

"It's alright. I know you aren't like that. You just get crazy for a split second." I sighed. 

We stood in the middle of the room in silence for a couple of moments. 

"I'll go." He cleared his throat. "I just couldn't leave you with the last memory of me in the bedroom."

"You're giving up?" I asked.

"It's obvious your answer is 'no'. I don't want to be an obstacle between you and your happiness." He took a step towards me and pulled me into a hug. "I just really loved you and the fact that we never got closure on our relationship made me think you still loved me."

"I do." I responded. "That's why I ended things with Aaron tonight."

Sebastian's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he took in what I had just said. 

"When I saw you tonight, I realized that I still loved you. I couldnt stop thinking about you. I wanted to be next to you, I wanted to be by your side like the good old days-"

I was interrupted by a kiss.

"I can kiss you, right?" He pulled back. I nodded and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Unlike a few hours ago, this time I kissed him back. 

I pulled us both down on the bed, immediately unbuttoning his shirt. 

He took a hold of my wrist and broke the kiss. "What about your sister?"

"She's out of town." I pulled him down to kiss me. 

He broke the kiss again, "You're telling me I climbed up the side of the house for no reason."

"Pretty much. The whole house is all to myself for the weekend."

"That leaves us to let the neighbors know how much fun we are having." His hand pushed my robe open and revealed my small tank top and shorts under it.

His mouth met mine as we undressed ourselves. We struggled to get into a comfortable position. Sebastian pinned me down on the bed. 

"Babe, how many times do I have to tell you, It's my job to pleasure you, I go on top." His bare chest rose as he took a deep breath. I shifted my legs and rolled us over so that I was on top. "It's my fucking house. What I say goes." 

"In that case, let's go to mine." He smirked. 

"We're naked and heated. Theres no way we're making it to your house." 

"Well let's get to business." He snapped. I grinned. I raised my hips and let him position himself under my entrance. I slowly sank down on him and we both let out light moans. "Fuck." 

I began to set a rhythm with my hips as I bounced on top of him. His hands were placed on each of my sides, helping me down on him. 

"You're just as beautiful as I remember." He whispered with his eyes shut as his head sunk deeper into my pillow. I stopped and bent down to whisper in his ear. 

"I never slept with anyone either. You're the only one I've been with." 

Sebastian rolled over, now hovering above me. His piercing blue eyes stared into mine. 

His lips crushed against mine as he thrusted inside me. He kissed along my jaw down to my neck mumbling words I could barely understand. 'Mine', 'Love' among moans and grunts filled the room as we reached our climaxes. He pulled out and wrapped his arm around me. 

"I love you. Never doubt that." He kissed me. 

"I love you too." I smiled.

We laid there, waiting for our breathing to stop. 

"Ready for round two?" He asked.

"Already?" I tried to breathe.

"Baby girl, I've waited enough time to last for days, weeks maybe even months without stopping. My sex drive is at its peak I need to get rid of all this energy."

"Fine. But this time I stay on top." 

 

 


End file.
